mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Terry
Terry the Tarantula is an Original Creation by Reddalek555, brought up by his love for Spiders. Biography Terry was but one child out of 56, and was the youngest. he grew up in the front garden of a family on Earth, and has been known to be the only Tarantula to arrive in Mascotia out of his 55 other siblings. Durign his time on Earth he lived a very happy and pleasant life. Until a tragic fire swept through his home and killed his Mother, all of his siblings came to the decision that they need to stick together, or they would not survive. Terry, too young to stand up for himself, had to go along with them. One of his older sisters, Taylah, always watched out for him. And was constantly looking to see if he got into trouble. One time, Terry came across a very aggressive chicken. Chickens we're large on Earth, and we're mortal enemies to any large spider. Taylah saved Terry from a swift and terrible fate, and still being young, Terry knew that he would repay her one day. 13 years later, Terry and 4 of his odler brothers were snooping around someones house at night, and came across a rather large pie resting on the kitchen bench. Terry knew nothing of pies at the time, and had no idea what they could be, but his brothers we're constant visitors to this house, and knew all about human food (one of the brothers was an astounding chef!). But the human's pet cat was awake that night, and heard the Spiders causing mischief. The cat srung outwards towards them, and the pie was knocked off the table. Terry escaped into a mouse hole, and stayed their until morning. When he awoke, he found that he was not in the house anymore, and sure enough it wasnt Earth either! Some how, that mouse whole transported him into another part of time and space. He is still unsure how this was so, and may never know. He appeared out of a hole in a stone wall, the ground beneath him was dry and hard. A barren and gloomy Valley lay before him, a Valley that would become his home for the next 5 years. All throughout those five years, he began to realise that he had no siblings to fall back on, and constantly searched for that hole that placed him on this planet. He began to grow tough and hard minded. He only looked out for himself, as there was nothing out in this Valley that was kind-natured. That's when Milly came along, and stood out to all the other things in the Valley, being bright purple and loud. Terry noticed that there was something terrible wrong with him, and assumed Milly was retarded. Milly was extremely open with Terry and Terry saw that he knew nothing of this place, of how dangerous it could be. But, being influenced by the good deeds of his life-saving sister, he too showed that act of mercy and decided to see Milly safely to the end of the Valley. Milly spoke of a 'great place', which intruiged Terry, as he never thought of searching outwards for a life, only trying to seek out that portal that leads back to Earth. Terry joined up with Milly, leaving the Valley behind and all it's memories. And continued to search for Mascotia. Taylah, Terry's sister Taylah was Terry's older sister, and was obvious that she showed mercy for him being the youngest, where none of the older siblings would show any. Becuase in such a big family, it's the strong who survive, all those that are weak are left behind. Terry obviously had a strong bond with his sister, and no doubt misses her to this day. Even though he left the Valley and now resides in Mascotia with Milly and his other friends, part of him still wishes to go back to the valley and find that mysterious gateway to Earth.